Bella and Jacob Story
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: What happens after imprinting.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob Black reached up to grab my hands and bring them to his heart. It beat slowly and rhythmic under my fingers. The sound was peaceful and we danced with no music.

"I am so in love with you Bella."

His voice was deep and sounded like a cave. Hollow and mysterious, searching for the source of my own heart. We were telepathic in that he knew what I was thinking even without him saying any words, blood and pride for his ancient heritage flowing through his veins as thickly as his own blood. He would protect me forever and then some. It was because of the bond we shared. Imprinted on his heart with dark, thick lines. My name. His soul echoed the five letters over and over giving him an advantage anytime we had a fight. We rarely ever fought though. True love did that to people. Especially when you had the strength of love that Jacob had for me.

"I want you to make love to me Jake. Please."

I had wanted this ever since I got word of his being back here. Forever safe and sound, ready to spend the rest of his life with me.

" Baby girl. I want you too. Especially like this." Jacob breathed and lifted me up into his strong, heavenly arms…


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella…" Jacob breathed as he carried me into the fur laden bedroom. The room had pictures of us and wolves all over the walls. This was our favorite room in the house.

I hitched myself up so he could take me easier. Very hard to stay still when he was tickling me.

"Jacob! Stop! That tickles!"

"Of course it does babe, You are so sexy… come to bed with me please… I promise we can play exactly how you want all night, or at least until I fall asleep next to you.." He laughed and bit my belly, kissing my bare stomach from lifting up my shirt.

"Jake! Not like this babe. Put me down first."

Jacob laid me down and settled himself on top of my body. He slipped my shirt off over my head and bit my arms. I loved feeling him on me. It was so exhilarating to me.

"I love you baby. So much. " jacob smiled and kissed me until we both ran out of breath. I kept saying his name until he pumped into my body, sweating and hot making me come all over the bed. It felt so good when I did it that way. He had power to make me go off and scream his name and make noises that made us both laugh with happiness and bliss as we reached the top of the incredible high. I came down hard against him and moaned so hard I lost my heart as it went up into his mouth and we switched souls on the way back down.

"You are so freaking amazing at this Jacob Black." I said and he laughed again.

"So? No big deal Bella. You are the reason I practice so much. I started when we built those motorcycles. The way you make me feel is so…. Gosh Bella, I can't even explain it. You just excite me a little.. Okay a lot."

I laughed and felt Jacob move against me.

I couldn't control the urge to scream his name again as we went off.

"Oh Jacob…"

"Baby.. Bella.. I love you so much."

"Forever?" I asked

"An eternity and forever." Jacob smiled and kissed me again and kept going long into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

I stripped down and felt the warm water pour all around me. It was nothing compared to Jacob's own body heat. Being a werewolf he never got cold and that made things so much easier for me being someone who was born with her fingers and toes turning into icicles.

"Jake.. I love you.." I breathed against him. The water pooled up around his bulging arms but Jacob was to focused to care. Me. That was all he saw and ever would see now that he had imprinted.

"I love you too Bella. You're freezing baby." He seemed for a second to focus on getting me warm enough to melt as he gently rubbed my goose bumped skin and massaged the stiff, cold muscles of my arms, letting the water work its magic as he moved me closer to his bare chest.

" I wish I was a wolf, then I'd never be cold."

"Its alright Bella. I don't mind helping you." He smiled and planted kisses down my arms and back up to my lips. The face of his chest was rugged with navigated terrain that I still had left to explore, intriguing my curiosity without even trying to.

"Jake baby, Can I touch you?"

"If you want to I'd be okay with it babe. You don't have to worry about anything alright? I won't be opposed to being felt up. I want everything and I will keep wanting you forever. You know that already."

Hearing him say that still made my insides watery.

"Okay." So I did.

Jacob kissed me as hard and as passionately as he could do, water running in his face and down the muscles in his abs. Nothing mattered but me and that was how imprinting was going to be. We were two people passionately filled with love that was deep and true. It could never, ever go away and I didn't want it to. Jake kept going focused and excited, wrapping his arms around my neck and tilting my head back to kiss my throat and neck. He pulled me closer and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He water was cold now so we got out and ran to the fur laden bedroom. Jacob's only concern was making me warm again and he did that by dragging the covers up over both of our heads and moving over me until we both started sweating.

"Oh Jake.. More please."

He complied without a sound and kept going until night fell outside, our bed filled up and overflowing with love and fire.

I had never expected him to be the one I wanted but he was and he always would be.


End file.
